


Wings and Other Parts

by thelordofstarsanddreams



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Azriel has the biggest wings, But also the biggest parts, F/M, Humor, Illyrians Get Naked, Inner Circle Ladies Spy, Naked Male Clothed Female, Peeping, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordofstarsanddreams/pseuds/thelordofstarsanddreams
Summary: For a solid fifteen minutes now, Feyre and Morrigan had been arguing with one another, nothing sinister to their comments, but a consistent bickering between the pair.It had been four days since the wingspan competition had taken place. Azriel had won, and while the males weren’t entirely content about it the result, they had accepted it.The women, surprisingly, were slightly more curious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from tumblr and a follow up to Impressive Wingspan this was just a lot of fun to write. It’s silly and not too long, because I needed something to get back into writing my prompts, so I thought this was a good one to start with. Nothing serious. Hopefully ya’ll enjoy it.

“Look, I’m just saying, most rumors and myth stem from some sort of truth.”

“Well, I know that, Mor. But that doesn’t actually mean that there’s any fact to it now.”

“Maybe not, but I have a gut feeling that in this instance it carries some weight to it.”

For a solid fifteen minutes now, Feyre and Morrigan had been arguing with one another, nothing sinister to their comments, but a consistent bickering between the pair.

It had been four days since the wingspan competition had taken place. Azriel had won, and while the males weren’t entirely content about it the result, they had accepted it.

The women, surprisingly, were slightly more curious.

Not about the results of the contest, that couldn’t be disputed, Feyre had take the measurements herself, but about the certain correlation between that and other parts.

Rhysand had been quick to tease her, yet she couldn’t deny her curiosity. It didn’t seem logical that it would realistically have any truth to it, but when she’d casually mentioned it to Morrigan, the woman had disagreed. It’s why Illyrian males were like peacocks, Mor had insisted.

In the end, it always came down to primal instincts. Big wings were a sign to potential mates that they were well packaged on all accounts.

“Amren, what do you think?” Feyre had broken away from the back and forth with Mor to speak to the smaller woman who was lounging on the sofa across from them, her small feet tucked over arm of the chair, giving a shrug of her shoulders when the question was posed towards her.

“I think I am too old to spend my day worrying about the size of Illyrian cocks,” The made fae flushed and Mor snorted with laughter as Amren sat herself upright, look across to the ladies opposite her. “There is only way to finish this argument. You either measure them outright, or you find a way to take a look.”

“I am certainly not being present for anything that involves measuring that part of my cousin.”

“And I’d rather not, erm, do that either.”

Amren rolled her eyes, as if unsurprised by the lack of adventure in the other women. “Then spy on them.”

“Great suggestion, Am, but it’s not like they strut around naked all that often together,” Mor muttered, paying some intense attention to her nails, Feyre trying her best not to go completely red.

“But they do it on occasion.”

There was a pause as Amren and Mor shared a look, as if understanding what one another meant, and Morrigan gave a slow nod. “Of course, I see what you mean.”

“Well I don’t. What’s going on?” Feyre quickly insisted, her brow furrowed as the other two shared a certain knowledge that she was as of yet, oblivious to.

“Don’t worry, Feyre. All will be revealed.”

———----------

The three of them were hunkered down among trees and bushes, concealed in the overgrowth.

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell me this was where they were going.”

Feyre’s voice was a quiet whisper to her companions as she peered through the leaves of the bushes. Rhysand had assured her that he, Cassian and Azriel would only be gone for a couple of days, and Feyre had merely assumed that it was on official business. Not that the three of them had disappeared on a boy’s vacation.

They deserved the time out, Feyre just hadn’t been expecting it.

“It’s their thing. When they want some boy time, they come up here and get drunk and fight and well, the hot baths are just a bonus.”

Mor had explained to her that there were hot springs with natural heated water, and Illyrian males were never shy about clothing or lack thereof. So this was the perfect opportunity to…judge.

“Will you two shut up, you’ll get us caught,” Amren hissed, slumped lower on the ground than the other two.

“How do you even know they’re going to be here at this exact moment?” Feyre questioned, starting to wonder. They’d already been here for a solid half an hour without anything having happened or any sign of the males.

“I just do,” The smaller woman insisted, followed by another harsh shush. And as if on cue, there was the sound of voices and Mor nudged Feyre hard in the side.

As if to prove Amren right, Cassian, Azriel and Rhysand appeared, their laughter and chatter filling the air around them. They looked grubby and sweaty, no doubt having spent the morning fighting one another or something with equal amounts of competition to it.

Without any concept that they were being watched, the trio began to strip, layers of black leather and heavy boots dropping to the forest floor by the edge of the spring.

Rhys was the first to end up completely naked, and somehow, Feyre wasn’t surprised. Beside her, Mor cursed, turning her head away and muttering about letting her know when her cousin was in the water.

Feyre on the other hand was somewhat entranced.

It was wrong, spying like this. The woman had protested initially, but her friends were really rather convincing. And it was either come along, or stay in the town house by herself.

Now that she could see Rhys, she was glad she came along. Not that she was going to announce that. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen him shirtless, yet she was still astounded by how beautifully he was. The lines of his tattoos highlighted by the sunlight. The curves of his backside was something she couldn’t help but admire and when he finally turned, Feyre felt her cheeks flush and the woman couldn’t help but squirm.

Well, he certainly wasn’t let down by the span of his wings that was for sure.

Rhys was the first in the water and when he was covered, Feyre nudged Mor, who abruptly turned her gaze back to Cassian and Azriel who promptly finished undressing almost at the same time.

“Cauldron…”

The murmur of surprise echoed from Amren and much like she had moments later, Morrigan shifted next to her. Feyre had the undeniable urge to giggle.

“I knew he would win,” Mor murmured, a near purr to the texture of her voice as she watched Azriel sink into the water, followed by Cassian.

“Frankly, I wouldn’t be disappointed by any of them, or all of them.”

This time Feyre couldn’t help the bubble of laughter which spilled past her lips, almost immediately joined by Morrigan who clamped her hand over her own mouth for fear of being heard.

“Come on, time to go,” The blond finally hissed, reaching for Feyre and ignoring Amren’s grumble so they could shuffle a little further back into the forest and winnow away.

———----------

Feyre was positive that she would blush forever, especially when the topic of conversation between the three women at dinner hadn’t strayed far from what they had witnessed.

The images of Rhys would certainly be engrained in her mind, even if Azriel had won the competition overall.

Returning to her room that even, the made fae found a note by her beside table, and without even having to look at it, somehow the woman already sensed what it was about.

‘Next time you decide to spy, Feyre darling, at least join us instead of running off.’

The woman could feel that clench of embarrassment and something else in the pit of her stomach that she didn’t quite want to acknowledge.

'It wasn’t my idea. Just saying.’

Those were the only scribbles that Feyre could manage, though along the bond she felt a flick of amusement, a whisper of laughter, and she groaned as she threw herself on the bed, burying her head in a pillow.

“Prick…”


End file.
